User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 2
Merchandise List Once again, a great write-up, and you had me as soon as you mentioned how annoying Suicidal Tendencies was on ED, because it was! I love reading your lists, you're basically writing what I would say, only much better, so I gave up devising lists. Hope to see more lists coming from your way. Datovidny (talk) 17:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :In fact, I'm going to give it a go, thanks for the drive! Datovidny (talk) 17:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure we all look forward to reading whichever list you choose to devise. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I just discovered your merchandise list, very well written, and I certainly agree with having more toys and playable bots. If you're curious about Bigger Brother, they - like Killerhurtz - got offers from both Robot Wars and Battlebots. And they ended up partnering with the one that offered a more definitive promise of royalites. How they ended up in a Robot Wars Video game, I don't know, but my guess would be that they were allowed in after they started bringing Little Sister instead of Bigger Brother to Battlebots. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::That's interesting. Did Bigger Brother appear in BattleBots merchandise in the end? I don't seem to think it did. Strange that Bigger Brother would even be offered BattleBots merchandising after it only won one battle. By the way, our Bigger Brother article lacks information on this merchandising opportunity, that's probably worth a mention. I'll leave that to you, if you don't mind, as you're the one who knows about this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, apologies for bothering you. I am virtually certain that I am user:joeypicus - as I am Joey and my team is Team Picus and it would be a cosmically unfortunate coincidence if there was someone else with the same name - but I can't find my registration email anywhere and can't seem to log in. Would it be at all possible for someone to send the relevant information needed to log in to joey , mcconnell atsymbol live , com, to present my email address in a hopefully spamproof manner? Thanks and apologies, Joey :I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do, as you don't have any edits on this wiki, I don't have any access to your information. Sorry. Matt Talk to me 18:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that on independant wikis, bureaucrats can change another user's email address, while administrators like me cannot, but on Wikia, it's probably just the Wikia staff that can. If you ask me, I think you might as well make a new account with a different username while your joeypicus account doesn't have any edits on it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Looked further into it, our bureaucrats would be able to help you if you made edits to this wiki with that account. As you haven't, we can't change your email. So indeed, you'll have to ask Wikia Staff, or make a new account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm attempting to XD I have concluded that it must be a username spread across all of Wikia, because that would explain why so many of my alternatives are taken...personally, I would have thought that a wiki of this size would have moved from Wikia - I'm not certain what benefits it actually has other than being free, because frankly the site has become worse and worse and just frustrates me to use (I get nervous enough about even going on Wikia pages any more!) I'll try and come up with something though, even if it means trying all my antweight names in order! - Joey Managed it! Sorry for the inconvenience! The Hurting (talk) 18:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :We've discussed going independent in the past, but the costs of hosting a site are a bit of a problem, and not all users are up for the work, if we have to transfer our articles manually. I certainly know how you feel about Wikia, after NIWA's taught me to victimise it. Ultimately though, this wiki is of too high quality to deny just because it's on Wikia. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It is, I've learned quite a bit from here...How big is the wiki and all the images on it, file size-wise? I can understand the cost of hosting and particularly bandwidth - getting my team website hosted looks like costing me about £70, although that does include getting ten years of a domain name because I can't be bothered renewing it! I think most free services are getting that way though, sadly - things need to be paid for somehow, if not by money directly then it's by ads and ridiculous 'entertainment' branding. The Hurting (talk) 19:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Mace 2 vs Pressure Rather than just clogging up the Ragnabot page even further, I'll simply say it here...can I just state that, despite your claims, no one who actually voted for Mace ever said anything about it flipping Pressure over. Matt meerly said that its weapon was more fluent and betted a judges decision, I reckoned the same, and neither Sam or Bizzaro mentioned the flipper. Only you seem to have bought it up and then claimed that we "ignored" it when we didn't even mention it. I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just saying. CrashBash (talk) 15:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I was mainly referencing its two earlier battles, and as the fourth voter, I wanted to stop and other voters from claiming Mace II could flip Pressure. Turns out I may have instead needed to explain more about how little use the flail would be instead. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I assure you I had my reasons for believing Mace 2 could have flipped Ewe 2 and Killerkat, and whilst I do still think Mace has the advantage over Pressure, I also assure you I never once thought either robot would be flipped. CrashBash (talk) 17:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Spawn Again Just to let you know, Spawn Again was 20mph in Series 6. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Stop PICKING on me!! What is your PROBLEM, Toast? Why are you continuously blaming ME!? DAVID was the one who responded first. NOT me. Did you not SEE that!? Or is everything around here ALWAYS my fault!? I have deleted that comment you left because I refuse to stand blatant lies against me on this wikia because it's NOT fair. If you want it back, re-write it. CrashBash (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :"All I'm going to say is, it's not just based on that one battle against WBC, but also when it was flipped up in the Northern Annihilator and the Extreme 2 All Stars, it doesn't get down with one swing of the axe, and you're acting as if the axe operates faster than light, the very very very very instant Dominator 2 is toppled. Nice "logic" you have there." Look! CrashBash (talk) 16:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Datovidny isn't necessarily in the right either, y'know, as RA2 requested that everybody stop posting replies. You could even say I breached that request by replying there. However, the reason I've given you a response rather than to Datovidny or the others is because you're being directly confrontational by going out of your way to send Datovidny replies which are outright calling his opinions wrong and telling him to 'own up to it'. That, and in my eyes, your responses are written more harshly, particularly the one on the forum page. Was Datovidny's remark about your logic polite? No it wasn't, but you don't need to be ruder. :::Datovidny being the first to respond to you today doesn't make this any more justifiable. I'm not 'picking on you' because it is you, I'm responding to you because you're being confrontational and intimidating. If you want to fix this, I suggest you lay off the responses for the day. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, and deliberately questioning/insulting someone's logic ISN'T confrontational? If he had simply left out that one line, I wouldn't have responded as directly. I'm just annoyed that I'm always the one getting picked on....yes, I know I have a hard time keeping my temper, yes, I get angry easily, yes, I am very defensive over things I know to be right...I'm sorry, but that's just the person I am. And they're not "opinions", they're factual statements he's getting wrong. All I'm trying to do is correct them, and then he's getting all "Nice "logic" you have there" on me, I will get annoyed like that, because it feels like he's going all ToonGanondorf on me. Again, I'm sorry....I got stressed, I let it get the better of me, but I don't know what I can do about it...I can't promise I'll stop because I just know it'll happen again somehow. CrashBash (talk) 16:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm not saying I'm in the right, but when I'm constantly being told that I'm wrong, over HYPOTHETICAL scenarios, I sometimes feel I have a bit of a right to answer back in the same matter, but thanks for being understanding Toast. Datovidny (talk) 17:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I honestly wasn't trying to tell you that your hypothetical scenario was wrong, I was just trying to tell you that your claim of Dominator 2 not being able to self-right in one axe-swing was wrong. I'm sorry I snapped, but your claim did leave me rather annoyed. I assure you, though, that I've calmed down now. CrashBash (talk) 17:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Mr Pearce It wasn't me you told about Mr Pearce's spelling, but all the same thanks for fixing it. You told a different user to not write it as Jo''h''nathan. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I was actually thinking of this. But never mind, now you know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) House Robot Rebellion stats Thanks for doing the Extreme 1 House Robot Rebellion stats for me, forgot that I had missed it. I noticed that you gave the House Robots stat tables too. Perhaps we could do something similar for the other robot rebellions. I think it's just the All-Stars, Tag Team Terror and Mayhem that need the tables now. They didn't show any stat boards for the Antweight Championship. StalwartUK 20:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just a point about that, you left Matilda off the list, is that for the "surprise" element because Matilda's stats were shown at different times. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Matilda wasn't listed before, so I didn't add her. I think she should be added, though it might have needed prior discussion. It would be hard to add statistics for the Series 7 House Robot Rebellion, but I support adding them for the other battles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Judge template You may already be aware, but the judge template usually goes at the top of the page, above the infobox. It's up to you how to arrange your own page though. Christophee (talk) 14:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I just put it there out of personal preference. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I had a feeling that was the case. Christophee (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Recyclopse and Arena Forums Hi, was just wondering where you found that quote from Noel Sharkey about the judges' decision for Recyclopse vs Mortis? Was interesting to see some light shed on it. Also I've been away for a few months, so is it still okay for me to contribute to Arena tournaments like Audited Series 7? MassiveDestruction49(talk) :The first issue of a Robot Wars Club-exclusive magazine after the time of Series 6 had an interview with Noel Sharkey. In full, it read: :RW: "What has been the hardest battle to name the winner?" :Judge Noel: "There have been a lot of those where we have had to re-run the video in slow-motion several times, counting the number of hits and so on. The most memorable of those for me was the first really close battle. This was in the semi-finals for series 1 with Recyclopse against Mortis." :We could not really see a way to decide and kept asking for it to be a draw. But, in those days draws were not allowed and so we were forced to make a decision with a very aggressive crowd screaming in our ears and pushing us into the barriers. We decided on ReCyclopse but none of us felt good about it." :I would encourage you to get involved with Audited Series 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah I see, wish I knew where to get the magazine when it came out all those years ago. Will get voting right away, thanks :) MassiveDestruction49(talk) 17:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::By the way, as you've reached 500 edits across your two accounts, you have permanent permission to vote in the Arena. So if you're ever away for a while, you're always welcome to continue voting when you get back. Christophee (talk) 23:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Daisy-Cutter What do you mean? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:35, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :The robot was only ever known as Daisy-Cutter, so we shouldn't be calling it Daisy Cutter. This will involve a page move, so I'll delete the Daisy-Cutter redirect, assuming nobody objects. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't delete the non-hyphenated redirect, we'll need that for archives and arena votes. I try and leave them alone. I'll edit the mainspace and templates though. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean that I need to delete the Daisy-Cutter page, which is currently a redirect to Daisy Cutter. I need to delete Daisy-Cutter before I can move Daisy Cutter to Daisy-Cutter. Then Daisy Cutter will remain as a redirect. Sorry if I sounded obnoxious, I just need to make sure you understand. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, interesting. There was no Daisy-Cutter redirect. I was sure that existed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::There was a redirect, I just changed the page name way before you posted that completely not obnoxious comment. I think I got everything, and I also got a few Krab-Bot's you missed too. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Outside of Wikia, a redirect has to be deleted before a page can be moved to that title. I see things work differently here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'm sure it used to work that way on Wikia, but they must have changed it. Christophee (talk) 14:39, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Video Thanks for deleting the video. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Other video Looks pretty cool actually. The Dave logo made me laugh (if only Dave decided to film the Roaming Robots tour and show it). Jimlaad43(talk) 19:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I only found out that I needed to make my animation into an ident for a TV channel after I had planned it, so I just shoved the Dave logo in at the end. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Had to make it into an ident? What for? Jimlaad43(talk) 19:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::An ident is the little advertisement that promotes the TV channel you're watching before another programme starts. Like when Channel 4 has floating blocks form into the number 4. My stop-motion is an ident for Dave. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know what an ident is, I was just wondering why you had to suddenly make it into an ident. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I started planning the animation as soon as the words "stop-motion" first came out of my tutor's mouth. I only found out that it had to be an ident later on. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ah, I see. Good idea! Jimlaad43(talk) 19:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Too bad they don't even seem to show Robot Wars anymore. StalwartUK 23:05, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Photos I Noticed your recent comment regarding photo size. I think it might be better uploaded as a JPG which is far more suitable (i.e. better compression) for photos that PNG is. StalwartUK 01:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Audited Series Hope you don't mind if I upload my Audited Series in the same sort of way you did. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :That's absolutely fine, I love to see people having a go at these things. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Picture Could you delete File:100 3906.JPG please? I forgot to put it on my laptop before uploading it onto the wiki and I can't rename it. I have uploaded File:Small pencil case.jpg to replace it. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Ragnabot Nice series. I misread it before I put the previous thing on. I wouldn't know where to start with a Ragnabot, I'd be making lots of mistakes. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:26, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Ragnabot's a pain to set up, but once you've got all the robots lined up, it's great fun to go through it all and see who can escape the heats. Shame I had to eliminate robots like ICU, Infinity and especially M2 early on (that could've beat everything in its heat except for Typhoon 2), but it's refreshing to get rid of Firestorm and Terrorhurtz right at the start. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Is Storm 2 still entered? I reckon Killerhurtz can make it up for Terrorhurtz though. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, Storm II will take part, as will Razer, and all the other OP robots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Judges Decision I need you and the other Judges to make a Judges Decision on the Elvis v Killertron v The Blob fight in Audited Series 1. I am at college today, so I will put up Round 2 when I get back. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Generally when the votes are tied and the Judges are split, the commentator's vote casts the final decision. If RA2 can place his vote, that will break the deadlock, but if he doesn't, The Blob will go out due to your vote. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Name change hi how can i get a name change] :First, please create a new header, and don't just add it onto an existing conversation. :Second, please sign your name. It tells you how to at the top of the page. :Third, please use grammar. This is an encyclopedia, it needs to look professional. :Thank you for taking this into consideration. CrashBash (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::On independent wikis, only beauracrats can change somebody's username, but as for Wikia, I'm not sure if it's possible at all, at least for the users of this wiki. Perhaps try contacting a member of Wikia staff? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Mute Signature Thanks for that xD. I've just been writing in the forums for so long, it just came naturally. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've come close to the same mistake on several occasions, I don't blame you at all :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:25, January 29, 2015 (UTC) My Model bots Hey, could you remove the images of my model bots please, the K'Nex and Lego ones. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :You do realise other users did use to look at your page (I liked the rating of the pullbacks on your page), don't you? Why do want your images of model bots and models page deleted when it was a interesting page to look at? Sam (BAZINGA) 13:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I want them gone, and I can't do it. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I admit I was a bit miffed about deleting the images, they were part of a complete page, and it seemed a real shame to get rid of them. But author request is a valid reason for deletion, so I complied. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:14, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi, if you've got the time, could I talk to you on chat or wherever's best, privately? Thanks RelicRaider (talk) 11:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :I should be able to arrange this. I'll be busy with the new Smash Bros. DLC today, but I'm sure I'll get a chance after work tomorrow (so half six onwards). The Wikia chat should be good enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:55, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::That said, if you can chat right now, I'll be in the chat. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reverting Micoy's Edits I know Micoy made these edits without prior discussion, but did you need to revert them all immediately? As a matter of fact, I quite prefer having those statements in a Trivia section at the bottom of the article, and if we all had a proper discussion about it, we may have decided to keep things that way. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:21, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I was somewhat annoyed that he deleted my message on his talk, and that he made all of those edits without any consultation. Not only that but, I think the notes should stay at the top. Without them, some of the heats with smaller opening paragraphs will have an unsightly, large gap between the contents table and the template, and the notes fill in this gap, and give people information about the heats without having to go to the bottom of the page, but perhaps there needs to be a discussion if enough people feel the same way as you and Micoy. RelicRaider (talk) 14:08, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Robot Wars Youtube channel Hello. Do you know, that there is a official Robot Wars UK Youtube channel with all of UK show seasons freely available? Why not to put videos from it to the corresponding pages of this wiki? :That channel doesn't exist, you do know that? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for wrong link. This must work :::We know about that channel, I've tried to use a couple of vids on the main page and one of them didn't work so there might be pages with videos that don't work. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:28, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Troublemaker Keep a eye on User:Golem and Twin paradox will win, they've been annoying me, Badnik96 and MasterMarik on the BattleBots wiki with their crack pot theory that Golem (the BattleBots one) and Twin Paradox would beat the 2015 model of Tombstone. I did a post on the Official Robot Wars Fantasy Group page on Facebook if you want more info on what happened (or the hilarious fight(s) involving Stewbot I started). Sam (BAZINGA) 12:47, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed the Facebook status but didn't read the comments because I just thought "I've never heard of Golem or Twin Paradox, but surely they're no match for Tombstone". I'll keep an eye out, thanks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) H you're welcome I like you're page on Hypnodisc I am from Battlebots wiki Glad you created this wiki you are awesome and I blocked on Battlebots wiki should I spend my time on this wiki? User: 73.203.14.95 Hi um I have a question for you how do you put up you're favorit wikis I don't know how to do that User: 73.203.14.95 November 15th 2015 Really don't know Hi um how do I vote and can you vote yourself I don't know how to vote Why I ask you this is cause I want to be a Administrator if that means Admin User: 73.203.14.95 Dude please let me I have never been special I am the worst in my class in highshcool to the other students I have no friends and my mom won't let me do anything like buy stuff have play dates or go to the park with my classmates neither dose my dad I have a hard life:(:(:(:(:(:(:( I beg you :First, you can't ever be an admin if you're just an IP. Second, stop constantly spamming other people's talk pages. 06:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? (Please don't get angry or annoyed) I just want to know what do you mean by spamming other peaple a talk pages Well can I be a wiki helper or one of those I will help if I can't be an administrator No, you cannot be an administrator or a wiki helper because all you do is post spam or threats, as you did here http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ACrashBash&diff=168577&oldid=168575. That is not acceptable behaviour. You don't even do anything to the pages themselves. CrashBash (talk) 20:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Request I seriously think you need to have a word with this user http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:73.203.14.95 and tell him that he simply can't just spam other people's talk pages if he wants anyone to even remotely accept him on the wikia. Neither can he threaten people either. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:26, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :I hate to stick my nose in but I've found out http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:73.203.14.95 does not mean to be a pain in the arse, believe me, I was mad at him too because he accused me of being the one who blocked him from the BattleBots Wiki but having spoken to him about it, I have realised now, he is not as much of a pest as other users have made him out to be. I've accepted him so all those who haven't should just leave him alone and he'll leave them alone.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I got the same impression as Nononsensecapeesh, the people who can't be bothered with what he's saying won't be bugged by him forever. Just leave him alone if you don't want to associate, I don't want to have words with someone who's innocent in his intentions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:30, December 17, 2015 (UTC) And I didn't mean to threaten him I didn't mean for it to be a threat I just wanted him to stop editing my talk page he has deleted other things on other talk pages I think someone said that's against the rules or something I am not sure User: 73.203.14.95 User:73.203.14.95 http://robotwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3A73.203.14.95&diff=168835&oldid=168540 He has now admitted to coming here purely to vandalise. CrashBash (talk) 17:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :He's admitted to past vandalism, possibly because of how others have described him. That doesn't necessarily mean he plans to vandalise in the future, people can turn a corner. I'll stay in good faith unless he commits some actual vandalism in the future. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::We've tried our best to talk sense into him, but he keeps on ignoring everything Crash and I have asked and told him about his conduct on the site. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:13, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ya I don't plan vandilizm I will just mind my own business on editing unless it's something bad I will hinge it Typo change And plus I don't think it's right what I did now User: 73.203.14.95 :That's the problem, though. You haven't done any editing at all. Literally, all you've done is spam other people's talk pages. You've not contributed anything to the actual wikia at all. If you want us to take you seriously, you need to do something. CrashBash (talk) 20:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG I TOLD YOU I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS AND NO I DONT MEAN TO I DONT KNOW WHAT IT MEAN SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS I am telling the truth User: 73.203.14.95 :Both of us have written long replies to that. Please read them on your talk page. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Even if you think I am lying just tell me I swear I don't know what it means User: 73.203.14.95 Never mind I spoke too late User: 73.203.14.95 I Don't get it I just don't know User: 73.203.14.95 CAN PEOPLE HAVE A LITTLE RESPECT FOR ME!!!! At least some do like 2 or 3 User: 73.203.14.95